


Sweet Dreams

by ellie_renee91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Past Torture, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: An anon submitted request:Can I have a Lydia martin x fem!Winchester!reader. Like maybe the r has nightmares about the time spent in the cage with Lucifer, and Lydia has to finally comfort the r when usually it’s the r helping Lyds with banshee visions or nightmares.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Reader, Lydia Martin/You
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> An anon submitted request:  
> Can I have a Lydia martin x fem!Winchester!reader. Like maybe the r has nightmares about the time spent in the cage with Lucifer, and Lydia has to finally comfort the r when usually it’s the r helping Lyds with banshee visions or nightmares.

Wrapping your hands around the cool metal bars in front of you that instantly make your blood run cold, your breathing starts to increase as you shake your head _this isn’t possible_

Feeling a presence behind you, you turn quickly– all of the air leaves your lungs when your eyes connect with the red eyes that have haunted you for years.

Lucifer smirks and tilts his head to the side as he playfully taunts “Miss me?”

You gasp awake harshly, quickly sitting up in your bed and trying to catch your breath through quick panting breaths.

Lydia pads into the room quickly, sitting in front of you and setting her hands on your shoulders in one fluid motion “hey, hey, hey– you’re okay breathe with me”

She breathes in deeply, looking at you expectantly and giving you the strength to follow suit. You breathe in deeply, trying to hold it for a few seconds before the air comes rushing out quickly and your erratic breaths remain the only noise in the room.

Lydia quirks her mouth in a tiny smile before she encourages “Okay good– few more times and try to go slowly, come on breathe with me”

You successfully breathe with her a few more times before you finally feel like you aren’t back there. 

You are in your room in the apartment you share with your best friend. 

Far, far away from the black depths of hell, from the cage, from him– Lucifer.

You haven’t been in that terror for many years, however, the recent run in with Lydia’s hometown friend Jordan and learning who he is must have been what prompted the recent string of nightmares.

Lydia bumps her shoulder with yours as she sits down next to you on your bed.

You hesitantly look over to her, a small smile gracing your lips as you stammer “Thanks– I umm– I’m sorry, I’m not really sure why the nightmares are back”

Lydia just shakes her head “No need to apologize– least I could do since I’m usually the one waking _you_ up in the middle of the night with my screaming”

“I don’t mind being there for you as we work through what your screams mean though, Lyds” You mutter thoughtfully.

Lydia sets her chin on her shoulder, connecting her gaze with yours as she counters “I don’t mind for once getting to be here for you either, y/n.”

“It’s hardly once… it’s been every night this week” you grumbly lowly, hunching forward as you attempt to shrink away from the situation.

Lydia moves so she’s kneeling in front of you, setting her hands on your crossed legs and stating with no room for question “Don’t do that, don’t make your pain or what you’re going through smaller because you think you’re inconveniencing me. You’re not.”

You move your eyes quickly between hers a few times, the corners of your mouth rising slightly with your grateful smile which she returns as she continues being her supportive little self “You don’t have to– but I’m here if you want to talk about whatever it is that you’re going through with the nightmares”

You close your eyes on a small sigh. It’s not that you thought she wouldn’t believe you, her and her friends have had their share of a ridiculous amount of supernatural to last them a lifetime.

But hell, demons, fucking Satan himself?

That’s a whole different level of supernatural belief that most people don’t understand, unless they’ve been possessed by one.

You feel Lyds’ thumbs rubbing tiny circles into your skin and it’s the perfect amount of comfort to decide to let her in on this part of your life, or well past as it is at the moment.

Opening your eyes you nod at her and she beams with a bright smile before she quickly stands up and resumes her sit on the bed with you.

You clear your throat and turn to face her, crossing your legs once more in between the two of you “My brothers and I– you know we were hunters, well they still are… see there’s another side to what we’ve encountered. Heaven and Hell– Angels and Demons? It’s all real. A few years ago there was a war between Michael and Lucifer–”

“Like the archangels Michael and Lucifer?” Lydia questions thoughtfully and you nod “the very ones– they each had a vessel on earth destined to be theirs while they acted through their war. Dean was destined to be Michael’s while Sam was destined to be Lucifer’s. A lot more happened with the four horseman and us stopping the apocalypse which I can fill you in on later, but the main thing was in order to stop Lucifer he needed to be trapped in a cage. That was all well in good except he was still using Sam as his vessel. I made a deal for him to let Sam go if he took me with him into the cage instead”

“Does he have red eyes?” Lydia mutters barely above a whisper and your eyes snap up to hers as you open your mouth slightly with your shock. Half shocked that’s the only thing she’s asking about and the other half in shock that she knows the specific detail at all. You nod ever so slightly as you reluctantly question “How did you know that?”

Your body is instantly overcome with fear that your sweet banshee is going to tell you some horrible prediction of your very demise, or worse hers, at the hands of those red eyes– however she just looks down into her lap, fiddling with her fingers as she answers “You mumble sometimes in your sleep before I realize you’re actually in a nightmare– and you’re usually always mumbling about red eyes.”

You let out a breath of relief that you’re safe before she tilts her head to the side and looks up at you once more “So how did you escape from the cage with the devil himself?”

You chuckle softly before your face becomes somber once more “That would be at the hands of Castiel– an angel and one of our very good friends. He saved me, however I lost my soul in the process and Death was kind enough to get it back for me. Again, a lot more detail to be had but it’s late and that’s the just of it. After that Dean and Sam agreed I needed a break from the life– if not out of it completely. They always hated I was in the hunting life to begin with, so we enrolled me in college a few weeks later and that’s where I met you and the rest is– well you know”

Lydia scoffs lightly “Well holy shit– I mean, it’s good to know _you know_ that giving me the cliff notes version of you actually living through dealing with the four horseman of the apocalypse, sharing jail time with the devil, having a guardian angel bestie, losing your freakin’ soul only to have it be saved by Death isn’t going to fly with me, because it sooo is _not_ , sweetheart. However, I agree it’s late and you need your sleep”

Lydia moves to stand up and leans forward, pressing her lips to your forehead and whispering goodnight before you stop her “Lyds, could you– I mean, do you mind–”

She smiles and nods her head towards the bed “No I don’t mind, lay down”

You crawl up the bed and climb under the covers, Lydia following suit once you’re settled. You both face inwards towards each other and you slide your hands under the side of your head and pillow.

“Thank you for staying with me” you whisper into the dark room that’s only lit from the moonlight coming in through the blinds from the window.

Lydia reaches between the small gap between you and rests her hand on your forearm as her whispered voice filters through the darkness “Always, y/n. I’m right here, sweet dreams”

Sliding one of your hands out from under your head you grasp her hand in yours. 

Lydia shifts her hand and intertwines your fingers with hers as you offer a thankful squeeze of your hand “Sweet dreams, Lyds”


End file.
